<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is Love? by Hydrakn1ght</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246725">What Is Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrakn1ght/pseuds/Hydrakn1ght'>Hydrakn1ght</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UTAU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Non-Binary Character, Demiromantic problems, Kinda vent-y, Other, please give them a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrakn1ght/pseuds/Hydrakn1ght</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, angst and existential crises about love galore.</p><p>Stretto lays awake at night, wondering what’s truly real about their feelings about and relationship with Orpheus. And will it last?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stretto Likendo/Orpheus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Is Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those nights where Stretto couldn’t help but lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. They felt almost numb in a way, their body so heavy that they couldn’t even move an inch.</p><p>God, there was so much wrong with them…</p><p>Their mind wandered around. Like… Orpheus. Did Orpheus even love them anyway? Or was he just humoring them? Like how someone would take in a broken bird, giving it love and support out of pity as opposed to love or kindness.</p><p>Wouldn’t Orpheus be better off with someone else anyway? That was something the two had arranged, that they both could see other people if they wanted to. Orpheus was free to date whoever he wanted, fuck whoever he wanted… It was for the sake of Orpheus’s happiness that Stretto had proposed the idea, after all.</p><p>Orpheus, the sweet person he was, insisted that Stretto had the same freedom. Did Orpheus think that they didn’t love him enough for them to stay with only him? They chuckled a little darkly at the thought. Sure, they felt plenty of sexual attraction towards other people but…</p><p>What was love?</p><p>Was it just a fleeting crush? Stretto had those in the past. Those fluttering feelings from before even making that deal that would change their life, causing them to become a monster. Well, not a monster yet but on their way.</p><p>What was love?</p><p>Was it what they felt towards all of their friends? This deep sense of warmth and protection that they wanted them all of feel. They’d do anything to keep a smile on all of their faces.</p><p>What was love?</p><p>Was it truly what they felt towards Orpheus? That sense of happiness just to be around him at all times, to be close to him. The feeling that makes their heart flutter with joy any time they see him.</p><p>If that was love, was it real?</p><p>Any time they had found someone to love and date in the past, it always… failed. Their love quickly faded away like a cloud on the breeze. At least this time it seemed to be lasting for a while.</p><p>But how long will it truly last?</p><p>Was it going to just disappear like before? Or would Stretto’s eventual full demonhood cause them to lose their feelings and everything that made them, well, them? They didn’t know.</p><p>All they knew was that they’ll just try to make it to tomorrow, even if it means they won’t be able to fall asleep tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>